Go On
Go On is the 2nd track of Shirashi's album Medicine or..?. It is also track 10 to the tour album Doku to Kusuri. Lyrics Kanji= so attack, attack, attack, so attack so l'm back, back, back so l'm back ふいに夢がこの手　すり抜けた気がした こぼれたため息が　赤く染まる夕暮れ どこにたどりつけば　確かな勝利がある 見果てないと知っても　求めずにいられない 届くのかなんて　わからない距離 追いかけるのかな　この遠い日々 　 答えなど求めない 今　進み続けることが　きっと 明日への一番の 近道なんだと信じる まだやれることがある 拳をもう一度握る　ぎゅっと 立ち上がったそこから はじめてるんだ　未来を so attack, attack, attack, so attack so l'm back, back, back so l'm back keep it up, up, up, keep it up keep it tough, tough, tough, keep it tough 夕陽が沈みきって　静寂の夜になる 冷えてきた風に　目を覚まされてゆく 苦みを残しても　無駄な一日じゃない 胸についた傷は　闘いきった証 もどかしいくらい　おんなじ痛みを 繰り返すのかな　また陽が昇る 迷う事あるけれど　 あきらめるなんてできない　きっと 目指してくその場所は 変わることのない一本道 まだやれることがある 靴ひも縛り直してく　ぎゅっと 立ち上がったその時 戻れてるんだ　自分へ 答えなど求めない 今　進み続けることが　きっと 明日への一番の 近道なんだと信じる まだやれることがある 拳をもう一度握る　ぎゅっと 立ち上がったそこから はじめてるんだ　未来を so attack, attack, attack, so attack so l'm back, back, back so l'm back keep it up, up, up, keep it up keep it tough, tough, tough, keep it tough |-| Romaji= So attack, attack, attack, so attack So I’m back, back, back so I’m back Fuini yume ga kono te surinuketa kigashita Koboreta tameiki ga akaku somaru yuugure Doko ni tadoritsukeba tashika na shouri ga aru Mi hate na itoshitte mo motome zuni irarenai Todoku no ka nante wakaranai kyori Oikakeru no kana kono tooi hibi Kotae nado motomenai Ima susumi tsuzukeru koto ga kitto Ashita he no ichiban no chikamichi nanda to shinjiru Mada yareru koto ga aru Kobushi wo mou ichido nigiru gyutto Tachiagatta soko kara Hajime terunda mirai wo So attack, attack, attack, so attack So I’m back, back, back so I’m back Keep it up, up, up, keep it up Keep it tough, tough, tough, keep it tough Yuuhi ga shizumi kitte seijaku no yoru ni naru Hietekita kaze ni me wo samasarete yuku Nigami wo nokoshite mo muda na ichinichi janai Mune ni tsuita kizu wa tatakai kitta akashi Modokashii kurai onnaji itami wo Kurikaesu no kana mata hi ga noboru Mayou koto aru keredo Akirameru nante dekinai kitto Mezashiteku sono basho wa Kawaru koto no nai ipponmichi Mada yareru koto ga aru Kutsu hi mo shibari naoshiteku gyutto Tachiagatta sono toki Modore terunda jibun he Kotae nado motomenai Ima susumi tsuzukeru koto ga kitto Ashita he no ichiban no Chikamichi nanda to shinjiru Mada yareru koto ga aru Kobushi wo mou ichido nigiru gyutto Tachiagatta soko kara Hajimeterunda mirai wo So attack, attack, attack, so attack So l’m back, back, back so l’m back Keep it up, up, up, keep it up Keep it tough, tough, tough, keep it tough |-| English= So attack, attack, attack, so attack So I’m back, back, back so I’m back Suddenly, it felt like the dream slipped through this hand The spilled sigh, dyed the evening red Wherever you struggle onto, victory will certainly be there Even if the end is known, expectation can’t be helped Can it be reached, if the unknown distance is being chased, this distant day There is no answer if there’s nothing to seek Continue to progress, and surely there will Believe in the best shortcut towards tomorrow There are still things to do Hold your fist tightly again Stand back up, thence will be the beginning of the future So attack, attack, attack, so attack So I’m back, back, back so I’m back Keep it up, up, up, keep it up Keep it tough, tough, tough, keep it tough The setting sun starts to sink, and turns into a silent night The cold wind will wake one up Even if a bitter taste is left, it won’t be a wasted day The wounds in the chest are the proof of struggle Tantalizing has about the same pain If it’s repeated, the sun rise again There are confusing things, but don’t give up, surely the place that is aimed at is on an unchanging road There are still things to do Shoes must be tied tightly as well Stand back up, when oneself is back There is no answer if there’s nothing to seek Continue to progress, and surely there will Believe in the best shortcut towards tomorrow There are still things to do Hold your fist tightly again Stand back up, thence Will be the beginning of the future So attack, attack, attack, so attack So l’m back, back, back so l’m back Keep it up, up, up, keep it up Keep it tough, tough, tough, keep it tough Navigation Category:Music Category:Prince of Tennis Music Category:Lyrics